Astral Rejection
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett reveals that he's flattered by Mason's crush, and makes him a proposal...


A/N: Changed this scene.

* * *

Sure, he was trying to be the Ultimate best friend.

Nod in the right places, make the right sympathetic noises at the back of his throat. He felt sorry for Liam, being tormented by that _tall Handsome athletic_ stud. He looked so perfect that Mason wondered if he was even human. Now Liam was talking about all the shit Brett had said to him right before he left...well got expelled.

Mason's eyes scan over Brett's eight pack and he secretly groans inside when The hunk puts his jersey on.

* * *

"You think he's hot don't you!" Liam spits out suddenly.

" **No!"**

"Really?"

"Li, I'm your best friend! If this Brett's a dick, I believe you. Just go out there and kick their smug Prep school asses!" Mason says cheerfully.

* * *

Liam seems to nod in happiness. He pats his best friend on the shoulder, before squeesing his arm and bringing him in close. Mason gets nervous. They're a lot closer than normal, and Liam usually hates having his space invaded.

"Don't talk to him okay?"

"Sure"

"I mean it Mase..." Liam asks,

* * *

"Okay, from this day forward, Brett is invisible to me. Now get out there!" Mason chants, pointing towards the field.

Liam smiles back and races toward Scott. Mason sits back with Malia and Kira, enjoying the game, the mustard Hamburgers and Brett's picture perfect body. That was his mistake. Making himself so obvious. That month things had gotten hectic, essay requests were heaped on him, his parents had gone on holiday for the last week and his best friend had come out in a supernatural way.

His head was spinning.

* * *

To de-stress, Mason went to the gym, trying not to think of Brett as he did weights. He couldn't help himself though. His mind wandered further, to diet plans and exersice routines. How did Brett keep himself looking so hot...

"You know, you should never go on the weight alone, you should always get someone to spot you"

He hears that voice and immediately know it's him. He'll be polite, but he remembers Liam's warning. He's there in a light blue Tank and Grey jogging bottoms. Mason can't think anymore. He's now sweating harder than ever.

Brett takes the dumbell out of Mason's arm and puts it on the rack like it weighs nothing more than a Lollipop stick.

* * *

"Thanks"

"No problem" Brett smirks.

Mason gets started on the treadmil. His legs need the work out and it's further away from the tall hot enemy. He must have been on a regular speed for less than a minute when he's startled by a bunch of keys being jangled in his face. His right foot jolts up into his other knee and he trips up against the treadmill, banging his face, on the rubber before sliding off.

"Shit!"

* * *

"Damn, let's get you away from that hazard" Brett says, he gently pulls Mason up sliding his muscular arms around his waist to balance him out. He so glad Brett can't see him blush right now.

"You're blushing"

"Like you can tell, I'm just flushed that's all" He lies.

* * *

They walk and limp towards the benches and Brett gets him a water. "Thanks"

"So, I take it these aren't your keys?" Brett said taking the keys back out.

Mason absent-mindedly grabs Brett's wrist to get a closer look at the keys.

"No they look cool, but they aren't mine" Mason says, shuffling away from Brett as much as he can. He get's out his phone. He's in the middle of texting Liam, when the stranger says...

* * *

"I know Dumb-ass Dunbar told you to stay away from me"

"He's not dumb. You can't exactly blame him"

"I don't know why you hang around with that freak. You're _so different_ " Brett says. He grins but the human isn't amused.

"You're not gonna belt out MJ's Black or White are you? I wasn't there at Devenford. I can't comment on stuff I haven't heard or seen. I'm not getting involved. Your hatred is none of my business. But when it affects Li, it becomes my business. That's why I can't really talk to you" Mason says.

* * *

Brett chuckles. "Why not"

"Because I promised"

"You didn't promise _anything._ And by the way, MJ songs aren't going through my head right now. a more accurate song would be, "What would happen **if we kissed** " Brett turns towards him cups his hand over Mason's. Surprised by everything, the words. The gesture, and this hottie's hand against his skin, the human brings his own hand on his lap.

"What was that?"

* * *

 _"I heard you_ Mason. At the game. Talking about hot I was. Don't frown. It was cute"

"And you came here to let me down gently?" I guess I should be flattered" Mason sighed.

Brett wasn't sure if he knew. He raised his hand, titling Mason's chin up. Luckily, Liam's best friend didn't stop him. He could tell that he enjoyed the touch. There was no harm in letting his feelings be known. He'd prefer to tell him somewhere more romantic. But he could tell that Mason probably wanted to leave.

* * *

"I agreed with everything you said, about how amazing I am, how brilliant my body is...maybe you can feel it for yourself sometime"

"I've been there and done that. I don't date **straight** guys. Have a nice evening Mr Talbot" Mason said, getting up and trying not to limp as he exited the Gym.


End file.
